


fluffy gay charmed

by cronaisawriter



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, One Shot, Pan!Chris, Pansexual Character, Pride, Pride 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bi!phoebe, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Chris isn't straight and this is the families reaction





	fluffy gay charmed

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on Tumblr as part of pridecharmed17

Chris was sad one day as he sat in the attic; he had a secret he'd been holding in. Well, he'd been holding in a lot but now most we’re out in the open. His family knew they were his family. They knew why he was back to protect Wyatt. But there was a secret he wanted to tell his mother so bad. He hadn’t been able to tell his mum in his timeline. She had died and she never knew all the truth about her son. Chris sighed. He was pansexual. He had loved girls and guys. Bianca had been the second person he had been in a relationship with. In high school, he had dated a boy name, Thomas. He had broken Chris’s heart when he became aligned with Wyatt. 

His grandfather had been open and loving. His parents had never known. But he vowed now that he had the opportunity and would come out.

Chris walked into the living room to see his mother and two aunts talking about something while his little/big brother was playing with some toys.

He took in a deep breath and quickly said “mum I'm pansexual” then turned and quickly walked out. Somehow he felt like a kid in that moment. Lost and banking on the love of his mother. He slid down with his back to the hall wall and his head was in his hands. After a few minutes, Piper came walking into the hallway. She sat down next to her grown son, he looked more scared than when he was facing terrifying demons. And she knew why losing the love of a family was worse than death to Halliwell's. 

“Chris I love you, all of you. I accept you and want to know all of you.” She said holding his hand.

“I always wanted you to know but you died right when I found out. I've held this in for years,” he said angrily but the anger faded and a tear dripped down his face. He wiped it away defiantly. He would not cry. 

“Chris, we all love you.I'm sorry, you had to hold this in, I'm sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me when I learned you were my son.”

They sat in silence for a while after that. Chris was happy but burnt out. Piper felt guilty that her son had ever had to hide who he was.

A few days passed slowly built up tension that had plagued his heart faded. He walked into the house one day and saw a rainbow flag and a pan flag hanging from the ceiling in the dining room. A cake with rainbow sprinkles was on the table. Phoebe and Paige came into the room ad held him in a crushing hug. 

“This is your coming out party," Paige said. "We threw one in college for one of my friends.”

The Halliwell family enjoyed their gay cake with gusto. There was only one thing still hanging in the air, telling Leo. Leo had never known in the future. He had never noticed that Chris was dating Thomas, he hadn’t cared to notice. Plus Leo was from the 40′s; gay wasn’t really allowed in the forties, nonetheless pan people.

His mum never pushed for it, she hadn’t said a word. She hadn’t invited Leo to the party either. 

A few days later Phoebe pulled him aside and looked into his eyes with all the Phoebe ferocity she could manage.

“Chris I'm bi”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was scared to tell anyone but now I know they'll love me. Thank you, for being you, you allow me to be me.”

Phoebe gathered the family in the room and came out. There were smiles and laughter, Chris felt his heart melt with the love and acceptance. He felt truly connected to his aunts and his mother. For the first time in a long time, he felt whole. 

So a few days later Phoebe was surprised with a bi flag and another delicious Piper made a cake. 

The family was riding the waves of love for weeks. Then, of course, their was demons, Phoebe's failing love life and the imminent threat to Wyatt.  

One day Leo came down to help the sisters when he and Chris landed face to face. He looked at his son and somehow there was confusion in his eyes.

“You look happy?” Leo said.

“Yeah, dad I am happy.”

  
“Why?”

“Because my mother loves me.”

“I love you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I do, you're my son.”

“Would you love me if I was gay?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“Answer my question.”

“Yeah, I lived through the 60s and 80s. I've been a hippy. I am supposed to love people I’m a whitelighter.’   
“Good cause I'm pansexual.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe you love me now. That can help with the past.”

“Maybe it will.”

Leo turned and left to go warn them about an impending evil. But at that moment Chris wanted to think about nothing to do with evil monsters. He had a conversation with his father that didn’t break his heart, that was so crazy but good crazy. Chris finally felt like he belonged in his family, and it was wonderful. 


End file.
